


Late-night Meetings

by Corrbin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Sneaking Out, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrbin/pseuds/Corrbin
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 42





	Late-night Meetings

Making your way downstairs, the rest of the house of Lamentation silent for the evening, you would cringe and shoot a glance over your shoulder as your foot makes an uncharacteristically loud sound on the bare floor. You’d been carpet-hopping until that point and would silently curse yourself for not paying closer attention before moving on.

Why on earth did Satan want you to meet him in Lucifer’s study? It seemed such an…odd choice for a meetup after dark when he’d asked.

Cracking the door gently, you would step in, the soft lights on the desk and at the fireplace giving the room a somewhat comforting feeling, and you lean back against the wood it as it clicks closed, a confused look crossing your features as you fail to see the demon anywhere. 

Suddenly, a hand would reach out to grasp your chin, tilting it up as Satan moves his body out from the shadows to stand in front of you, his other hand pressed against the door beside your head. 

“Satan, what are y-“ You begin to say, only to find your words silenced as he brings his mouth down against yours with a quiet growl of pleasure. His teeth would scrape over your bottom lip demandingly…hungrily.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me….so why don’t you just come out and say it?” he finally answers, voice soft as the air between your bodies begins to shift with energy, and his hand would fall away from your chin. You feel a familiar warmth begin to pool in your core and the blush that had taken hold of your skin begin to deepen. Just hearing his tone makes you tremble slightly with anticipation.

“I’m not sure exactly what-“ you would begin to say, but his hand would slam against the wood suddenly, startling you.

“Just say it…you want me as badly as I’ve wanted you. I can feel it inside you…” He pauses, leaning down to brush his lips against your ear. “I can smell it on you…that desire. Every time we spend those quiet moments together…those walks.”

His breath would tease your skin and you would find your own breath catching in your throat. He wasn’t wrong…it was just unexpected to have him go to such lengths to call you out on it.

Swallowing, you would nod slowly. “You’re right.” You admit quietly, the words leaving your lips in a rush and the weight of things unsaid lifting from your shoulders in an instant. “I do want you.” You can almost feel it as he grins, his mouth lowering to your neck to brush against your skin before you feel his tongue flick out to taste you, almost like a treat. 

Suddenly, his teeth would sink into your shoulder and his fingers would find their way into your panties beneath the skirt of your uniform. You let out a quiet gasp from the pain of it but would also reflexively jerk your body into the hand between your legs as it touches your folds. 

“Beg me for it.” He demands, a finger circling your clit slowly and his tongue sliding over the bite mark in your skin. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you right here against this door.”

“Please…” you whisper breathlessly, heart racing in your throat and your body reacting far too hard for you liking to just the small amount of attention he is giving you. “I want you to fuck me, Satan.”  
At those words, he would grin and quickly slide his fingers into your needy hole, curling them at the knuckles to reach that sweet spot inside you as his palm brushes roughly up against the place he was just teasing. The sudden sensation of being penetrated causes you to gasp loudly, one hand going to grip at his arm and the other catching a handful of his jacket. 

“That’s what I thought, my little slut.” He whispers, catching the top of your ear with his teeth as he thrusts his fingers as deep as they will go within your body. 

You can feel that need rising in your hips, small gasps of pleasure beginning to escape from your lips and your walls clenching tightly around the intrusive digits as he pulls them free, his skin glistening with your juices in the light of the study. Letting out a groan of frustration, you meet his gaze again, a heated glare flashing through your eyes as you catch that smirk from him, and his wet fingertips would brush over your bottom lip.

“Clean them off.” He orders, voice a husky growl as he grinds his prominent, clothed erection against your hip, teasing you with it. “Then you might get my cock.”

You can feel yourself flushed with both need and embarrassment by his words, his mouth gliding down onto your neck again to kiss at it as your lips part for his fingers. Your tongue would swirl around them slowly, enjoying the taste of yourself on his skin, and a quiet hum of pleasure would roll from your throat, mouth closing to suck on them. His body would stiffen as you hum, the sensation seeming to cause him to shudder silently, and he would pull his hand from your mouth to replace it with his lips. “That’s a good girl.” He murmurs, his upper body pressing yours into the door as his hands shove your panties off your hips and pull one of you legs up to remove them from it, allowing them to fall around your ankle. The cool air hitting that heated center causes you to shiver, and the sound of his belt buckle clinking gently hits you hard, another moan escaping into his mouth. Grabbing your arms, he would shove your body around, causing you to catch yourself against the door as he leans in to blow gently on the back of your neck, his cock easily sliding into your body between those slick folds. With one hand between your shoulder blades and the other on your hip, he would pin you firmly as his own hips begin to thrust, the sound of your pleasured gasps echoing loudly off the wood back into your ears.

That wet slapping sound mingles with the sound of his own moans from behind you, your body clenching so tightly around his shaft as he takes you hard. You can feel the urgency in his movements, that want to devour your body as his own, and his breath would tickle at your ear as he leans close to it again, whispering with hilted breaths. “Are you enjoying the feeling of my cock filling you, hm?” It’s obvious he’s holding back a moan as he speaks, that dominant demeanor holding strong. “I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for so long…it’s been agonizing.”

You can feel that pressure gathering in your hips, once again, pleasure rushing up your spine and causing your nipples to harden beneath your shirt. Your cheek is still pressed against the wood, and you can feel the mixture of juices dripping down your inner thighs as his thrusts drag them from your pussy, the warm trickle hitting the tops of your stockings and soaking in to cool against your skin. “More…please.” You beg quietly, your mind losing functionality with the intense barrage of sensation overwhelming it.

“What was that, little slut?” he growls, the smile on his lips seeping into his question as the hand between your shoulders moves to cup your throat, squeezing gently and brushing a thumb against your jaw. “I think you neglected to address me with some semblance of respect.”

You feel yourself blush deeper, if that is even possible, at this point, and tilt your chin slightly in response to his hand grasping your throat. “Please give me more, Sir.” You emphasize, a slight catch of defiance in your voice as he rams into again. “Please let me cum.” The last of your words trembles slightly with your body, that edge grasping you tightly with its threat of release through his continued assault.

You hear him chuckle as his hand stroke up under your chin, craning your neck back some. “Cum, then, slut…release all over my cock as it stretches you.” He taunts, fingers tightening suddenly on your neck. 

At his okay, the explosion of pleasure in your hips is almost instantaneous, and you would gasp heavily, the sound choked slightly by his grip on your throat. The wet sounds just got wetter as your pussy gushes fluids around his cock, the continued movement of him inside you splattering them in all directions and dripping them onto the floor between your bodies. 

“That’s my good girl…” he groans, burying himself inside you over and over again while he keeps that tightened grip on your neck. It’s almost too much as you feel your legs waver slightly, his mouth latching onto your other shoulder as he lets out a heavy moan and thrusts as deep as he can go, the feeling of his cock pulsing inside you and the warm fluid filling your belly only adding to the already-overwhelming stimulation.

“Fuck…” he finally lets out, his hand releasing your throat to wrap around your waist as you feel your knees buckling and his lips adorning the bare skin of your neck and jaw with kisses. “You’re mine…you got that?” His voice cracks slightly as he holds you to him, cock still firmly seated in your body to hold that cum in place.

After a moment, he would pull himself free and turn you around to capture your lips with his, the kiss passionate and afire with emotion from both sides as you fight with his tongue, nipping it. You can feel his seed dripping down your inner thighs and would squeeze them together, not wanting to make quite that obvious of a mess on Lucifer’s floor.

Satisfied that you aren’t going to hit the ground, he would straighten your clothes out before putting himself back in order. “Suppose we should get out of here before Lucifer decides to do some late-night work.” He says, grinning and giving you another kiss. “Can you walk?”

With a nod from you, he would take your hand and pull you against him tightly so he could open the door, and quickly ushers you out alongside him, his hand brushing your hair away from your face out in the hall. “Mine.” He whispers.


End file.
